Returning and it feels so good!
by BreakingDawn468
Summary: Sasuke's been gone for three months. Need I say more?


Sasuke was coming home today! Naruto was so exuberant that the love of his life was returning from his three month long mission. He had cleaned the whole house, had everything neatly arranged, dinner was cooking, and their boys were being good as gold waiting for daddy to come home. He practically danced around the kitchen as he stirred and turned and chopped food. He hummed to himself when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Daddy, when's daddy coming home?" his youngest boy asked as he came around the corner that lead to the stairs.

"Anytime now, son!" he said, still cutting food. His youngest sighed and went back up the stairs, each foot thumped on the hard wood. Naruto continued to hum until he heard the front door begin to open.

"I'm home, Naruto!" Sasuke called from the front.

"Sasuke!" Naruto replied back and turned to see his husband rush into the kitchen. Naruto gasped as Sasuke grabbed his face and kissed him hard. "Sasuke!" Naruto tried to cry as he couldn't breathe. Sasuke ignored him and kept one hand on Naruto's head as the other moved to his pants and immediately went to jerking him off. Naruto squealed at the immediate contact. Sasuke moved his hand from Naruto's head and used it to lift one leg up around his waist. All Naruto could do was hold on and whimper as Sasuke pumped him quickly, his mouth still on his husbands.

Then the thunder of footsteps came almost immediately as their boys rushed down the stairs.

"Daddy! Daddy!" they cried but stopped dead at the bottom when they saw what was happening. Sasuke didn't stop pumping Naruto, but did take his lips from the others who let out a load moan.

"Take your brother back upstairs now, I'll call for you later." Sasuke said. His eldest son nodded and covered his brother's eyes while pulling him up the stairs. He figured his dad would probably do something like this, but he had hoped he would've waited until after dinner. Sasuke turned back to Naruto and sucked on his neck when he heard the boys' bedroom door shut.

"The boys…" Naruto whinned.

"They'll be fine, they've seen you in worse. " Sasuke said shortly. Sasuke released Naruto, who almost slipped to the floor, and ripped his pants off before hoisting him up onto the sink edge.

"Sasuke…slow…down…" Naruto gasped trying to push him back.

"Not a chance." He said and began to suck his lover off. Naruto screamed as Sasuke pulled hard on him and bobbed back and forth quickly.

"Ah…ah…ah...AH…a…" Naruto wailed as Sasuke assaulted him with pleasure.

His tongue wrapped around his shaft, licking and tasting as Sasuke bobbed. His teeth scraped against him each time, it felt so good. He sucked on him hard, his tongue twisting and turning at the opening to the head. Naruto gripped tightly to Sasuke's head as he continued to go back and forth at an increased pace.

Finally, he could take no more and screamed loudly as he came hard into Sasuke's mouth. His nails dug into Sasuke's scalp as his back spasmed. Sasuke sucked just as hard, pulling all of Naruto's seed into his mouth. It tasted just as good as he remembered. Naruto was slumped against the faucet as Sasuke stood. He pulled Naruto off the sink edge and laid him down onto the floor, belly side down. He quickly took off his own pants and pulled Naruto's bottom up into the air. He rubbed it only once then proceed to lick his ass. Naruto moaned in compliance as Sasuke sucked and stuck his tongue in to loosen him. He tried to grab to the floor, but the floor was solid. His legs twitched and his feet curled in desperation at the exquisite feel of Sasuke's tongue inside him. It squirmed inside him pulsing and expanding, touching as far as it could.

Sasuke pulled back and stuck his fingers into Naruto all at once, he needed to hurry, he wanted to desperately be inside him. He started with two fingers, quickly in and out, in and out. Then a third finger. Naruto clenched hard as Sasuke reached around and began to jerk him off once more. Naruto loosened slightly and Sasuke stuck in a fourth finger stretching and scissoring him in fluid motions.

Naruto had tears running down his face he felt so good. It was unbelievable at the all the sensations Sasuke was giving him. He could die he felt so good at all Sasuke was giving him. He screamed as he came all over the floor.

"Sasuke…" he whispered. But Sasuke didn't stop he just kept pulling on him. "SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke stuck his whole fist inside his ass. He screamed and whined and moaned loudly as he came again and again in succession, Sasuke's hand continued to move in an out. "Sasuke, please!" Naruto wailed at the pleasure. Sasuke finally pulled his hand out and let Naruto fall to the floor.

"You ready for the main course Naruto?" Sasuke asked turning him onto his back. Naruto's chest heaved at the lack of oxygen.

"Sasuke…I don't think…I can…" Naruto puffed out.

"Too bad, 'cause here I come." Sasuke smirked. He pulled Naruto's thighs forward and penetrated him simultaneously. Naruto cried out as Sasuke began to thrust quickly, giving him no time to ready himself.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" Naruto called out, back off the floor as Sasuke's thrusts hit him hard and fast. They filled him fully as Sasuke placed his hands on the floor to get a better angle. Naruto screamed in ecstasy as Sasuke hit him deeply and began to jerk him off again.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said as he thrust for the final time and came hard inside him. Naruto practically came off the floor as he too came.

Both stayed silent for the moment as they began to cool. Sasuke's hand slithered to Naruto's cock once more.

"Ready to go again?" he asked.

"Sasuke…I…I really can't…" he said with deep breaths.

"That wasn't nearly enough for me." Sasuke said and turned Naruto over onto his stomach once more.

"Sasuke…please…" Naruto begged.

"Please it is then." Sasuke said and penetrated Naruto once more. Naruto let out a drawn moan as Sasuke began to thrust quickly again. How could he have so much stamina? Naruto wondered before Sasuke grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him back with each thrust.

"Sasuke…" Naruto cried, hot tears starting down his face once more, "I'm gonna…" Naruto gasped.

"No." Sasuke said and wrapped his hand around the back of Naruto's cock.

"SASUKE!" Naruto cried and Sasuke pulled back harder on his hair and thrust faster. His cock slid in and out Naruto easily. Naruto's ass tightened around him every time he came back in. It held on tight until Sasuke pulled back then refused to let go. But, Sasuke moved harder as he came out, which motivated him to come in harder each time. It felt so good to be back inside Naruto after all this time, "PLEASE!" Naruto cried from under him, begging to come.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"I want to come Sasuke!" Naruto wailed.

"What will you do if I let you?" Sasuke asked and thrust particularly hard.

"ANYTHING!" Naruto gasped out.

"Excellent." He thrust some more before his own rise came. He let go of Naruto when he came. Naruto's cum burst forth like a welled up dam finally free. He twitched and jerked as Sasuke came inside him. Naruto continued to come and Sasuke thrust inside him until he stopped. Naruto hit the floor, barely breathing as Sasuke finally pulled out of him for the last time. Sasuke sat on his hunches trying to catch his breath.

"Damnit Sasuke…" Naruto mouthed.

"Remember what you said Naruto, anything I want." Sasuke stood and picked up Naruto. He carried him upstairs, but stopped at the top, his eldest was standing at the door to the bathroom and saw ALL of his father, "Yes?" he asked, an eye cocked.

"Nothing!" his son cried and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Sasuke carried Naruto to their bedroom and laid him on the bed. He watched his eyes flutter for a moment before laying down beside him. Naruto immediately fell asleep with Sasuke watching him, waiting for him to come around so he could make up for the three month absence once more.


End file.
